Invincible
Information: Invincible was the first public album published by Two Steps From Hell and the twelfth overall. Released in May 2010, it mainly served as a compliation album, featuring 20 songs from industry albums Volume One, Dynasty, Pathogen, Nemesis, Legend, The Devil Wears Nada and Power of Darkness, but also had two new songs, both of which would be re-released on the industry album Nero. Additionally, Heart of Courage ''would later be re-released as a ringtone on the album Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones. Track List: Tracks with a * are tweaked versions and albums that are in bold signify that the version of the track available on this album is featured as opposed to the other. Media Usage: *"Freedom Fighters" was used in the trailer for the 2009 Star Trek movie. *"Heart of Courage" was used in, trailers for the movie The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, television spots for the DVD of the movie Avatar, trailers for the ABC television show Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, the movie Long Long Time Ago, the television show World War II in HD: The Air War, the television show Camelot, the television show Frozen Planet, the television show The Pacific, the television show Revolution, the official launch trailer of the video game Mass Effect 2, Season 1 of the television show Lucha Underground, as Mascarita Sagrada's entrance music, the History Channel docudrama The Innovators: The Men Who Built America, the History Channel documentary The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars", the History Channel documentary Titanic at 100: Mystery Solved, the History Channel documentary History of the World in Two Hours, the History Channel docudrama The World Wars, Season 17 Episode 3, Season 18, and Season 22 of the BBC television show Top Gear, the intro theme for all games of UEFA Euro 2012, a Tod's television commercial, the release trailer of Nehrim: At Fate's Edge, a total conversion mod for the video game The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, the floor music of gymnast Alicia Sacramone, along with Jorge Quintero's "300 Violin Orchestra", in 2011, a promotional video of the Ferrari FF, the main title theme of the Comedy Central television show Nathan For You, the ending credits of America's Got Talent (season 9) Episode Boot Camp, in 2014, a commercial for the mobile strategy game Game of War: Fire Age, in 2015 and background music for various news telecasts by News Live. *"Master of Shadows" was used in, the trailer for the movie 2012, the trailer for the movie Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, commercials for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the History Channel docudrama The Innovators: The Men Who Built America, the television show Australia's Got Talent and the National Geographic Channel documentary Mission Pluto. *"Moving Mountains" was used in, the trailer for the movie 2012, the trailer for the movie A Good Day to Die Hard, the trailer for the movie Jumper, the trailer for Twilight Saga movie New Moon, the trailer for the movie X-Men: First Class, television spots for the movie The Debt, television spots for Harry Potter: Years 1-6 on Blu-ray, the HBO television series Game of Thrones, the BBC documentary Planet Dinosaur and a commercial for the video game Soul Calibur V. *"Am I Not Human?" was used in promotional material for Tron: Legacy, the trailer for the Mass Effect 3 Rebellion Multiplayer Downloadable Content, a Discovery Channel advertisement, the History Channel documentary Mankind: The Story of All of Us and the History Channel documentary The Universe Season 6, in the episodes "Crash Landing on Mars" and "God and the Universe". *"Fire Nation" was used in some History Channel documentaries, such as Titanic at 100: Mystery Solved and Your Bleeped Up Brain. *"Black Blade" was used in, the trailer for the movie Priest, television spots for the movie Star Trek, television spots for the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine, television spots for the movie X-Men: First Class, television spots for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, television spots for the movie Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, television spots for the movie The Book of Eli, the trailer for the video game Mass Effect 3, the trailer for the video game Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, the trailer "Future Visions" for the video game Kingdom of Amalur: Reckoning, commercials for the video game Homefront, commercials for the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic, commercials for the video game Binary Domain, trailers for the television show The Legend of Korra, trailers for the television show Atlantis, trailers for the television show Terra Nova, the History Channel documentary The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars" and the History Channel docudrama The World Wars. *"Super Strength" was used in the trailer for WALL-E, the History Channel docudrama The Innovators: The Men Who Built America and a trailer for the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic. *"Invincible" was used in a commercial for the HBO television show Game of Thrones, the long preview for the Adventure Time episode, "Up a Tree", a performance by the Massed Bands of the Royal Marines at the 2013 Mountbatten Festival of Music in London and the History Channel documentary, The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars" *"Fill My Heart" was used in the international trailer for The Young Victoria, a commercial for The Help and a television spot for the 3D re-release of Beauty and the Beast. *"Protectors of the Earth" was used in the trailer for the movie Inkheart, a featurette titled "Gringotts and Goblins" for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, an advert for the second half of the Season 6 of Doctor Who, adverts for the television show Thundercats, the sixth episode of the Season 3 of Blue Mountain State, the opening titles for the History Channel documentary Vietnam in HD, the official launch trailer of the video game Mass Effect 3 and a commercial for the television show MasterChef Asia. *"Velocitron" was used in commercials for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 and the video game Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. *"1000 Ships of the Underworld" was used in trailers for the movie Priest, trailers for the movie The Incredible Hulk, trailers for the movie Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, trailers for the movie Miracle at St. Anna, trailers for the Twilight Saga movie The Twilight Saga: Eclipse and promotional material for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *"Tristan" was used in trailers for the movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs trailers for the movie Australia, a trailer for Season 6 of Doctor Who and the History Channel documentary, The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars. *"Infinite Legends" was used in the theatrical trailer for the Twilight Saga movie Breaking Dawn: Part 1 and in a trailer for the television series Merlin. *"Undying Love" was used in a promotional trailer for Halo Fest and in the History Channel documentary, The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars". *"After the Fall" was used in the "Take Earth Back" trailer for the video game Mass Effect 3, a commercial for the television series Pretty Little Liars and the History Channel documentary Titanic at 100: Mystery Solved. *"Enigmatic Soul" was used in a National Geographic Channel commercial. *"To Glory" was used in an advert for the Adventure Time online video game, a commercial for the Marvel television series Avengers Assemble and the television show Death Battle, in episode Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro. Trivia: * 1,000 Ships of the Underworld (1:40) and To Glory (4:35) are the shortest and longest pieces featured on the album, respectively. * This album has a lot of firsts: ** It is the first public album. ** It is the first pubic album that shares its name with a song on the track list. ** It is the first public album to features songs from Volume One, Dynasty, Nemesis, Legend, The Devil Wears Nada and Power of Darkness. ** It is the first public album to feature Merethe Soltvedt and Aya Peard as vocalists. ** It is the first public album to feature new songs. ** It is the first public album to feature songs that would later be re-released on both industry and public albums. ** It is the first public album to feature tweaked versions of previously released songs. ** It is the first, and currently the only, album that features a song where both composers are credited. ** It is the first album to not have a description provided by TSFH on either its website or YouTube channel. * The only industry albums released prior to this one that were not featured were Shadows and Nightmares, All Drums Go To Hell, Pathogen, Dreams & Imaginations and Ashes. * The breakdown of the albums featured is as follows: ** Legend: 7 tracks ** Power of Darkness: 5 tracks ** Nemesis: 4 tracks ** Dynasty/Nero: 2 tracks ** Volume One/Pathogen/The Devil Wears Nada: 1 track * This album features more songs by Bergersen than Phoenix, with 12 to his 11. * ''Heart of Courage and Protectors of the Earth were two of the songs selected to be cut up and used in the public toolkit Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones. * This is the second shortest album length-wise, lasting 58 minutes and 26 seconds, after Colin Frake on Fire Mountain. ** It is the shortest public album to be released on CD. ** It is also the second shortest album in terms of average track length. On average, the tracks last for 2.66 minutes. It beats Halloween by 0.89 minutes. Gallery Booklet Scan009.jpg Scan010.jpg Scan011.jpg Scan012.jpg Category:Public Albums Category:Compliation Album Category:Epic Genre Album Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Aya Peard Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Thomas Bergersen